


Thinking of You

by TJB084117



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-the mummy (2017), Spoilers the mummy (2017), curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJB084117/pseuds/TJB084117
Summary: His heart longed to be human again and be reunited with her.She thought about him and hope to break the curse haunting her beloved.My intake on what happens in the aftermath.





	Thinking of You

Sometimes it’s like having two person inside 1 body but at the same time he’s actually just 1 person. It's a bit hard to say.

The evil side tried to lure him into creating chaos, making this world his to conquer. On the other hand, his humanity stood still between the gate of good and evil.

  
_Jenny…_

  
Without Jenny, he wouldn’t stand a chance against the evil inside of him. Just the thought of Jenny, his human side prevailed and survived in the process of merging himself with Set, the God of Death.

  
_Jenny…_

  
_Je…_

  
“Dude are you daydreaming right now?” Vail snapped his finger in front of him.

  
He could see the worry laying on Vail’s eyes. They were in the middle of a dessert at night surrounded by sand and a pit of fire.

  
Shaking his head, Nick try to clear his mind.

  
“Man, you got those four weird corneas again in your eyes,” his best friend shuddered, while stirring some hopefully edible soup in that pot of his.

  
After resurrecting Vail, who was once more a human again thanks to Nick’s new power, they were somewhere in middle eastern again.

Hoping for another adventure.

  
Hoping to break this curse.

  
Be human again and…

  
_Jenny…_

  
“Just finish cooking that soup already,” muttered Nick under his breath.

  
“Whatever you say, Boss.”

 

                              ***

  
_Jenny…_

  
She turned her head around, as if hearing her name being called by that infuriating man that she loved.

  
“Jenny?”

  
Dr. Henry Jekyl called her, standing just right in front of her, with his head cocked to the side.

  
Turning back around, Jenny smiled reassuringly,”Let’s get back to work.”

  
_I promise, Nick. I will find a way to break that curse._

                               ***

 


End file.
